The Haruna Kojima Show
The Haruna Kojima Show '''(also known as '''Kojiharu Show '''and stylized as The Haruna Kojima Show 小嶋陽菜ショー') is a mock morning news and children's television program broadcasted by '''Yellow TV'. it is Hosted by AKB48 member Haruna Kojima. It is the first Kids Show on Late Night launch on Novembe 6, 2013 as late night talk show then the show moved to Morning timeslot on January 13, 2014 as a Morning show for Children due to popular demand, most of the viewers are children who can't sleep in holiday season. this program was first aired on a regional network JEN on November 6, 2013 then it was move to a national network Yellow TV on February 3, 2014 togehter with the Nationwide Launch of the Network. The Show broadcast LIVE at Yellow Broadcast Complex in UP-Ayala Land Techno Hub, Quezon City. It is the First Morning Show which was given a "Rated G" from the MTRCB which suitable for all ages. unlike the other kids shows are airing by each episodes, it is the first program will be airing LIVE to attract children which are viewers of the program. Background The First concept of the Haruna Kojima Show is a late night talk show that JEN is the first network. then Haruna Kojima decide to reformat from late night talk show to morning kids show due to low ratings. in January 6,2014, The Haruna Kojima Show was relaunch as a Morning Children's Program and it was success. Then on February 27, 2014. The Program moved to it's news at Yellow Broadcast Complex in UP-Ayala Land TechnoHub, Quezon City as part of the Nationwide Launch of Yellow TV on Free Television. then February 3, 2014, The Haruna Kojima Show started to Broadcast on Yellow TV and it is the first time that Haruna Kojima Show is the first program on National Television because of the maximum audience share in Mega Manila. on March 3, 2014 the program was revamp and they add a newscast " The Feed" which is anchored by Yellow TV Chairman and general Manager Kelvin "Abe" Oloroso (which is also a news anchor for Yellow TV Eyewtiness News). then on March 7, 2014, Haruna Kojima announced that her program will ended and they replaced by a new Morning Show "Good Morning Kids" which is one of the Main Host. in April 13, 2014, Kojima Announced that her program returned on second season on April 21 as a part of her campaign as a candidate of AKB48 Senbatsu Sousenkyo 2014 and the preparation of "The Haruna Kojima Channel" which is now a sister network of AniMEGA since Yellow TV News and Current Affairs decided to Good Morning Kids is now divided into three programs The Feed, The Haruna Kojima Show and Happy Morning. Host *Haruna Kojima - Main Host (2013-present) *Kelvin "Abe" Oloroso - Main Host (2013-present) *Yuko Oshima (2014-present) *Shy Carlos (2014-present) *Jhake Vargas (2014-present) *Marc Logan (2014-present) *Fely Irvine (2014-present) *Julian Trono (2014-present) *AJ Muhlach (2014-present) *Enrique Gil (2014-present) *Chanel Morales (2014-presnt) *Josh Padilla (2014-present) *Ferdinand "Makata Tawanan" Clemente (2014-present) Segments *Nyan Nyan Time! - Sing and Dance *Kiddie Di Ba! - Kids Shows Parody *Cooking Ate - Cooking segment *Megutan tte Mahou Tsukaeru no? - a mini drama which Kojima is the star of the program (06:50am) *Wataresabshi - a last segment of the program which Kojima was singing a final song after the program.